Dance With Me
by finchelgleek2500
Summary: Finn meets Rachel at a masquerade ball. He was too drunk to remember what went down at his apartment. He yearns to move on from his past, and he thinks that Rachel could be the one to help him. Mentions of Klaine and Santana is Rachel's best friend in this story.
1. Those Words You Use

A/N: My other story, Only Time Can Tell, isn't panning out exactly how I had planned, which is why I decided to work on this story instead for now. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Finn woke up with a start. He immediately lowered his head back to his pillow with a groan when he found that he had a blustering headache. His memory of what had happened last night was fuzzy. All he knew was that the atmosphere of his bedroom felt different. Not a bad different, but a different that made him want to stay in his bed all day.

The sheets on his bed had a faint but distinct smell of a sweet vanilla that Finn inhaled with a deep breath. He also realized that there were some clothes neatly folded at the foot of his bed. They were his clothes. The ones he had worn last night. Everything came flashing back to him at once. His head spun with the suddenness. He thought back to yesterday at 5 PM.

_Yesterday at 5 PM_

"FINN! You cannot wear that to the ball!" Kurt exclaimed with his usual harsh judgement.

"And why the hell not, Kurt?" Finn counter-argued, "It wasn't my idea to go to this masqueria ball or whatever it is called, anyway..."

Kurt's eyes widened with surprise, "It is called a masquerade ball! Everyone goes wearing a mask, so that nobody knows anybody's true identity for one night. Besides, Finn, you haven't been in a relationship for a long time. Don't you think it is time to give up the one night stands and start committing yourself to somebody?"

Finn ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Kurt, I know how to live my life. I don't need you to direct me through it. Especially when it comes to relationships. I understand that you are happy about being with Blaine and all, but I don't want you trying to find a relationship for me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine... Then come to the ball for yourself. Come to have fun. Please, Finn? If you don't enjoy yourself just a little bit, I will never force you to come to any special event ever again."

"Fine," Finn sighed, "But only for you, bro."

Kurt suppressed a wide grin. "Let's see if we can find a tux around here..."

Thirty minutes later, Finn was standing in front of the mirror pulling on the sleeves of the uncomfortable tux. He ruffled his hair casually with his hand.

Kurt immediately chastised him. "Finn! Now we have to fix it again!"

Finn protested to the best of his abilities, but Kurt still pulled him to the bathroom and carefully fixed his hair. When Kurt was satisfied with his handiwork, he picked up his car keys from the coffee table and told Finn to go wait in the car. Finn had no idea where this ball even was. All he knew was that it was a masquerade ball for NYADA students, and that Kurt had invited him. The truth was, Finn didn't know what he was doing in New York. The Army hadn't worked out for him. He had traveled back to New York to stay with Kurt until he found a calling for himself. Finn was lost and stuck. He was truly grateful for Kurt; he made him feel better about the mistakes he had made in his life.

Kurt finally came to the car and pulled out of the driveway, blasting his Broadway show tunes at the usual volume that he loved.

Kurt hummed along contentedly to the music he had loved his whole life. When they finally arrived at the large building that was hosting the masquerade, Kurt practically squealed with excitement and dragged Finn out of the car. Finn held the door open for the people behind him; he scanned the crowd inside to find Kurt, but decided that Kurt had probably met up with Blaine.

Finn walked across the room to get to the table of drinks. He assumed that the punch had been spiked, so he poured a full cup and swallowed it in one gulp. He began to feel the alcohol pulsing through his veins. It felt good. He felt good.

A symphony of music began as NYADA's orchestra began to play a waltzing tune. Finn tapped his foot in time with the beat. He felt his stomach drop as the crowd parted; everyone was pairing up to dance. Finn spotted Kurt with a large grin holding hands with Blaine as they stood in the ready position. It seemed as though everyone was already paired up, and Finn was better off just standing awkwardly against the wall. His eyes took a final scan about the large room and they settled upon a petite girl standing against the opposite wall.

He realized that she had already been looking at him. He shot her a sideways grin, and she gave him a shy smile in response. Finn mentally shrugged his shoulders. No other girl in this room had caught his attention as quickly as this girl.

He carefully adjusted his face mask, and strided over to wear she stood. He took his time, carefully admiring her dress and the way it complimented her body. She wore a pale pink gown that reached her ankles. Her hair perfectly framed her face, accentuating her chocolate-brown eyes. Her skin had a tan glow that made her look even beautiful up close.

As Finn approached her, he bent down slightly, and said, "Dance with me."

It wasn't a question.

She held out her hand to him with rosy cheeks and nodded. They stepped out onto the dance floor, and Finn awkwardly positioned his hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently caressing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What's your name?" Finn huskily voiced.

The girl brushed a piece of hair away from her face, "Now, now. If I told you that, what kind of masquerade ball would this be?"

Finn's thoughts briefly wandered; was this girl flirting with him?

They carefully danced, but eventually Finn's terrible dancing skills got in the way.

"I can't really dance." He truthfully admitted.

The girl giggled, "Everybody's good at something different. You seem like a music man to me."

Finn liked this girl. Sure she talked a lot, but she seemed genuinely interested in him.

Finn grinned, "I love music. I play the drums."

"The drums?" She asked, "That's so cool!"

They continued to sway gently to the music. Blocking out their surroundings, they only paid attention to each other.

A few hours later, Finn was still dancing with the mystery girl. They had both consumed a lot more of the punch, and therefore were becoming more drunk and less aware. Most couples had already left the building to go enjoy their own nighttime activities.

Finn's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the body of the small petite girl grinding against him, which created some stirring in his pants.

He chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder, "You probably shouldn't be doing that here."

How much he wanted her to continue... But this wasn't the place.

The girl moaned. She was a needy drunk, but Finn couldn't help but find her so adorable.

She pouted and then stood on her tiptoes to bring her mouth close to his ear. "I want you." She whispered.

She placed a gentle kiss onto his neck, and Finn's body could no longer resist. How often did he meet a girl who wasn't a sleazy slut, who actually wanted to fuck him?

"Let's go to my place." Finn's voice cracked with his excitement.

The girl hooked her arm into Finn's as they exited the building. She had drunk a lot more than him, so was very unbalanced. Finn thanked Kurt in his mind for advising him to get his own place in New York. Thankfully, it was also within walking distance from where the masquerade was being held.

"Are we almost there?" She asked excitedly.

Finn nodded and wrapped his jacket around her as he saw the goosebumps forming on her arms.

She looked up at him with her hazy eyes, "Thanks. You are so chivalrous."

Finn smiled down at her, "That's a good thing, right?"

She giggled and nodded, "It's a great thing."

They finally reached Finn's apartment building. As they were waiting for the elevator to reach his floor, the girl could barely keep her hands off of him. Finn was anticipating having sex with her. They reached his apartment, #809, and he unlocked the door. The girl rushed in and Finn walked in and locked the door behind him. To his surprise, he felt warm and wet kisses being placed on his neck. He let out an embarrassing groan of enjoyment. He turned around completely to properly face his perpetrator. He looked down at the girl, and realized she had removed her mask. Now her full face was exposed to him. She was a downright fucking goddess.

She held out her hand, a little nervously, "Before we take this to the bedroom, we should be properly introduced. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

He shook her hand in return, "Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Finn Hudson." He shot her his signature grin that made all the girls swoon, not that he needed it; he already had this girl wrapped right around his finger.

She grinned widely, and grabbed his hand. Rachel tried to drag Finn towards the nearest closed-door.

Finn chuckled deeply, "This is my bathroom. Here, let me."

Rachel was caught by surprise when the tall, handsome man lifted her off of her feet and carried her to his bedroom. He gently let her down onto her feet.

Rachel was just about deprived. This boy was doing things to her that nobody else did. She motioned him to her with her finger. Finn began to undo his tie, when Rachel's small hands stopped him.

"I want to do it," she whispered. She grabbed his tie and pulled it, so that his face would be closer to hers. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips and then loosened the tie.

Within two minutes, Finn was stripped down to his striped boxers. His cheeks were red with a deep blush; Rachel had been eyeing his "downtown" ever since she had begun to remove his tie. She had begun to reach for the waistband of his boxers with a lustful look in her eyes, but he stopped her before she could expose him completely.

"I think you have too many clothes on, Miss." He eyed her gown-clad body with a ferocious look in his eyes.

Rachel looked up at him with a mischievous grin, "I suppose you're right... I guess I'll have to remove this dress."

Finn's eyes were glued to her body as she carefully unzipped her dress. The only word that could cross his mind was damn. Rachel's body was hot and Finn was not surprised, but more unprepared. She wore a strapless pink lace bra, that accentuated the roundness of her breasts. She wore a matching pair of pink lace panties. Finn was practically drooling. Rachel winked at him and walked over to his bed. She laid down, and Finn followed.

Rachel pressed fiery kisses from Finn's neck to his collarbone, savoring the sounds of Finn's pleasure. Finn reveled in the feeling of her soft lips brushing against his neck, sending all of his blood southward. Finn wanted Rachel to feel what he was feeling though, so he flipped her over, so that he was hovering over her almost-exposed body.

Finn wanted to feel her breasts, so he reached around and expertly unlatched her bra. He threw it to the floor, and focused his eyes on her breasts that were bouncing into place. He greedily grabbed one into his hand and squeezed it gently. He lowered his mouth onto one and sucked on her nipple, while massaging the other one with his hand.

Rachel could feel wetness seeping uncomfortably into her panties, as Finn continued to lavish her breasts. Finn was enjoying the whines and moans coming out of Rachel's mouth, as he focused his mouth on her breasts. Rachel rubbed her core against the bulge in Finn's boxers, distracting Finn from the task at hand. Rachel desperately wanted to have no more unnecessary barriers between them. She gently detached Finn's mouth and hands from her breasts, and brought her nimble fingers down to the waistband of his striped boxers once again.

"I want these off," she stated while gently brushing her hand against his prominent bulge, causing Finn to buck against her hand.

He didn't seem to protest about her opinion so she pulled his boxers down and helped him get them off of his legs. She kissed her way back up his legs, stopping at his sensitive inner thighs.

"Rach..." Finn whined impatiently, "Don't tease."

Rachel grinned and stared down at Finn's massiveness and her stomach squeezed with anticipation for what was about to happen next. Before Rachel could continue her oral ministrations on Finn, he flipped her over roughly and ran his hands down her body until they stopped at her panties.

Finn's eyes zeroed in on the wetness that stained the center of her light pink panties, "I think these are too soaked to be of anymore use, Ms. Berry." He slowly began to slide the panties down her legs, and finally the body of Rachel was fully exposed to him. He looked back up her legs, and found nothing.

Finn shook his head as his daydream came to an end. Finn didn't actually know what had happened in his apartment after Rachel had arrived into his apartment. He knew that they introduced themselves to each other, but after that, everything was a blur. Finn had no idea what had happened, usually alcohol never gave him any side effects. There must have been something really strong in that punch last night. He assumed that some real amazing sex had come from last night. He had just been imagining what Rachel's body looked like under all that adornment that she had worn last night.

He felt bad about not remembering what had gone down last night, but he knew that whatever had gone down would only be a one time thing. Why did he want it to be something more, then? He wanted to know how it felt to be intertwined with her body.

Finn rubbed his head to try to ease the pain so that he could actually think about last night. He sat up and slowly slipped his feet to the floor. He wasn't exactly sure why he was somehow in his boxers, but he ignored that fact as he dizzily balanced himself. Shuffling to his kitchen, he routinely fried his daily two eggs and toasted two pieces of bread. He set his plate down on the table and sat down, relieving the dizziness that had returned. He brought his unfocused eyes back to his steaming plate of food, but a small bright pink sticky note sitting on the table caught his attention.

He picked it up off of its strategically placed position, and read the neat handwriting upon it.

It had a phone number written on it and the words: Call Me. Finn automatically assumed that Kurt had picked up some dumb blonde's phone number and given it to him with hopes that he would get back into the whole dating/relationship world.

Finn had his fair share of girlfriends throughout high school, but there was only one that had ripped his heart into several pieces and crappily tried to glue them back together. Now his heart was just a shattered mess sitting in the empty cavity that was his chest. He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the garbage can without a second thought.

His thoughts wandered back to Quinn and his high school years.

Finn had been the high school quarterback, and Quinn had been the head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club. When they had begun to date, they had automatically been titled as the "it couple". Finn had genuinely liked Quinn. Although she had never allowed Finn to touch her boobs, she had been a good girlfriend, or so he thought. He hadn't known much about girlfriends at the time, so he thought that the way Quinn treated him was acceptable.

Finn's best friend had been Noah Puckerman, but everyone called this Jewish-Mohawked teen, Puck. Quinn had expressed a lot of interest in him while Finn and her had been dating, but Finn never put too much thought into it. He thought that they were just close friends.

A few months later, Quinn had approached him in the hallway, and she told him that she was pregnant. Finn had found it suspicious that she had gotten pregnant although they had never had sex, but he had believed her stupid suggestion about "early arrival" in the hot tub getting her knocked up. Of course, he couldn't hold the truth forever though. When he found out that Puck had been the real father, he had been pissed. Pissed wasn't enough to describe how he had felt.

After the baby had been born, Finn thought that he needed to be alone for a while. He thought that Quinn could accept that, but her desperate need to become prom queen had gotten in the way. The biggest mistake he had made with Quinn was getting back together with her after what had happened. Finn could barely tolerate Quinn's incessant blabber about what being crowned prom queen meant to her. Really. It was just a plastic crown.

At the end of the year, Finn had found Quinn making out with Puck in the tech room in the auditorium. Finn was seething with anger. It suffices to say that other things besides a few pieces of furniture had been angrily kicked that day. Being cheated on once hurts. Being cheated on twice by the same people, is like being stabbed with a fork, each individual tine puncturing internal organs without a regret.

Some may say that Finn was weak or immature for not having committed to another girl for over a year, but what Finn couldn't admit was the truth; he was afraid of those fork tines puncturing anymore internal organs, especially the essential ones.

He brought his plates to the sink and quickly washed them. He cursed under his breath as he realized that Kurt had planned on dragging Kurt around the NYADA campus today. Hoping it would inspire him into getting back onto the course of life.

He lazily threw on some casual clothes, and two minutes later he heard loud rapping on the door.

As Finn flung the door open, he saw the horrified expression sitting on Kurt's face.

"You find this acceptable for touring a nationwide school for the dramatic arts? I thought you had learned something from me over the years!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, I really don't give a damn what I look like right now," Finn grumbled.

"Meow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kurt stated.

Finn didn't bother to respond. Instead he grabbed the smoothie in Kurt's hands. He knew it was for him.

Finn tried to listen to Kurt as he talked about the "amazing" and "fascinating" history of NYADA, but he couldn't bring himself to focus on Kurt's words that seemed to drone on forever. They were walking on the campus of NYADA. Finn watched the fluffy clouds float by above his head. He found himself so absorbed in them, that he didn't notice when Kurt had veered slightly left and dodged a small girl walking towards them. Kurt had elbowed Finn in the ribs, notifying him to move aside, but Finn hadn't even taken his eyes off of the sky, much less notice Kurt's elbow nudge his ribs.

Suddenly Finn felt a searing pain in my chest. He looked down and saw a dark brown liquid splattered across his shirt.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Finn swore the voice sounded eerily familiar, and sure enough he looked down into the familiar chocolate-brown orbs from last night.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully nobody got confused. Please review, favorite, follow, or maybe all three?


	2. All of Those Revealing Moments

A/N: I can't say that I am not surprised with the feedback I got for this story. I so appreciate my readers! Thank you so much!

* * *

Rachel's eyes roamed up and down the chiseled chest in front of her face, finally settling her gaze upon the dark brown stain that was seeping into the mahogany shirt that was covering this beautiful chest. This thought finally processed into Rachel's mind: She had just splashed scalding hot coffee onto this man. Her eyes bulged as she realized she was just standing there as this man was probably in a lot of pain.

"Oh my god!" Her hands began to rove about his chest; she wasn't really thinking, just touching. Maybe, she thought, rubbing his chest will soothe the forming burn.

Rachel finally looked up at the tall man who was currently towering over her. "Oh my god," Rachel was using a completely different tone now and had stopped her awkward chest rubbing, "Finn?"

Finn wanted to complain when Rachel took her hands off of his chest, but he needed to have some self-dignity. Finn's amber eyes locked with the chocolate ones staring up at him. Rachel's eyes stared at his lips as he nervously licked his lips.

"Rachel?"

Finn ignored the burning feeling that was hurting his chest. He couldn't tell if it had been induced by Rachel's presence, or by the coffee that was staining his shirt.

Kurt glanced at Finn with an interesting look in his eyes. "Finn, does this girl know you? Why is she practically raping you in public? My eyes are still burning from the display that just occurred in front of me."

Rachel blushed. Finn spoke up for the both of them, "Rachel and I met at the masquerade ball yesterday."

Kurt looked shocked at the news, "I am happy for you, Finn, but please don't feel so happy about Rachel, that you feel the need to share your bedroom activities with everyone."

Rachel's face was red with her embarrassment. Kurt chuckled. "Kurt, stay out of Finn and I's business."

Finn's face furrowed with confusion, "You guys know each other?"

Kurt nodded his head sorrowfully, "Yes, unfortunately, I know this bitchy little diva."

Rachel gasped audibly at Kurt's words. Finn automatically wrapped his arm around Rachel in a defensive position.

"Dude, Rachel's cool. I would prefer if you wouldn't use those words to describe her."

"I'm sorry, Finn, but Rachel freaking Berry stole my solo! _My_ _solo_!"

Rachel toed the ground apologetically. "Kurt," Rachel put on her most reasoning voice, "I think that Mr. Schue just found me better qualified for the solo. I am sure there will be several other opportunities for you."

Finn nodded over-enthusiastically, his arm still draped around Rachel's waist, not that either of them minded. "Why don't you guys just hug it out?"

Rachel and Kurt both narrowed their eyes at each other. They both took a step closer. Soon their arms were wrapped awkwardly around each other.

"This isn't over, bitch," Kurt whispered so that only Rachel could hear.

They pulled away quickly from each other and backed up to their original standing spots. Finn looked at them both and smiled. He then focused his glance on Rachel. She was already looking up at him adoringly.

He quickly thought of a plan that would allow them to spend more time together right now, while also allowing him to ditch Kurt and his boring tour.

"We should go get some coffee together." He blurted without hesitation. Damn his mouth.

Rachel smiled, "That would be fun. I know this perfect little café a few blocks from here!"

"Cool. That would be... Really cool. I feel bad, I mean I pretty much ruined your coffee with my stupidity... So you wanna go now?"

Kurt stood gaping at the sight in front of him, waving his hands frantically in front of Finn's face, "Helloooo? What about the whole NYADA tour that we had planned for today? You can't just blow me off!"

Finn smiled at Rachel and signaled to her that he'd be back in a moment. He pulled Kurt aside, so that their backs were facing Rachel.

"Look Kurt, I haven't been in a relationship for a long time. Isn't this is what you wanted for me? You wanted me to go the ball and find a girl, and that's what I did. Now you're just being buzzkill."

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, "I told you to find a girl, not a diva who breathes on applause and spotlight! You don't know who she really is; you are just going to get hurt in the end."

"Kurt, I can handle this on my own."

With those final words, Finn turned his back on Kurt and strided back over to where Rachel stood waiting patiently.

Rachel pointed to Kurt, "You know, Finn, if you already have plans, I don't think you should be going with me to get coffee..."

Finn shrugged it off, "Kurt? Oh, he'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Rachel gave one last worried glance towards Kurt and began leading Finn to the coffee shop. During the five minute walk, Finn and Rachel talked about their musical interests. They were both surprised when they stood in front of the coffee shop after what felt like only two seconds.

Finn held the door open as Rachel walked through, thanking him with a large grin. She began ordering for herself and found that he had already ordered him a smoothie. She took out her wallet to pay for the total, but Finn stopped her.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to pay for my stupidity?"

Rachel giggled at the pun and nodded in answer to his question.

As he took out his wallet, she placed a soft kiss in his cheek. Leaving a tingly feeling on his cheek that he wanted to touch. He would pay for 2,000 cups of coffee just to feel those lips on his own. Finn picked up her coffee and his smoothie and walked over to the table that was nearest to the window. He set the warm drink in front of her and sat down across from her.

"How did you know that I didn't drink coffee?" Finn asked with a gentle expression on his face.

"I saw the smoothie you were carrying when I accidentally ran into you." Rachel smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah," Finn stated, "I totally forgot about that smoothie... I guess I must have dropped it."

They sat together for over an hour, just getting to know each other. Finn released information about his past that he had barely discussed with Kurt. Rachel revealed her own past to a very curious Finn. They both expressed words of sympathy and laughed at just the right points in each others' stories. After an hour had passed, Rachel's phone began to ring.

Finn saw a glimpse of the caller ID before Rachel stuffed the phone back into her purse. Who the hell was Jesse St. James?

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I really have to go."

Finn saw the genuine apologetic look on her face. "I would love to meet up with you again."

She nodded, "You still have my number, right?"

Crap. Crap. Crap. How was Finn supposed to know the pink sticky note on his table had been left by Rachel? If he told her that he had accidentally thrown it away, she would think that he didn't have any feelings towards her whatsoever. That was a lie and a big one at that.

Finn quickly nodded before he could ruin any chance that he had at all with Rachel, "Yeah. Yeah. Of course. I'll call you."

Rachel smiled and stood up, "I had a great time, Finn."

She reached up and placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. Sweet holy mercy, her lips were soft, Finn thought. Rachel walked out of the shop, several thoughts swirling in her mind.

Obviously Finn and Kurt both thought that they had slept together last night, but Rachel was the only one who knew what had really happened last night. But Rachel really wanted to keep Finn around, and if keeping what had happened last night a secret had to be the solution, then that's what she would do. The only problem was: She might actually have developed feelings for Finn within the last 24 hours.

Rachel impatiently listened to the voicemails, yes voicemails, that Jesse had left on her phone. Instead of calling back, she stormed into her apartment that she shared with her best friend Santana. She walked right up to Santana's face and slapped her.

"What the hell have you gotten me into, Santana?"

_Last_ _Night_ _at_ _5_ _PM_

"Rachel," Santana persisted, "You need to let lose a little. You are so stressed out about marrying that asshole, that you can't focus on being young!"

Rachel knew Santana was right. What was she doing? Jesse had proposed to her, not because they were in love, but because he told her it would help her get a head start on Broadway. Was that what Rachel really wanted though? Rachel wanted to marry someone that she loved.

Santana ripped off the kindergartener dress that Rachel was wearing, leaving her in her bra and underwear. While Rachel stood and yelled at Santana for ruining her new dress, Santana was searching her wardrobe for something that would compliment Rachel's body completely. She pulled out an ankle-length light,pink gown.

"This is perfect. I am going to make you look like a goddess." Santana announced confidently.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at the dress, but found herself unable to take her eyes off of her reflection when the dress and makeup was all on. Her hair was fashionably beautiful in a classic fashion and Santana looked just as gorgeous.

"Rachel, we look _hot_."

They got into the car, and Santana began to drive towards the location of the ball.

"Berry, I bet that you won't be able to keep a boyfriend for one month. I want to see you expand. Prove to me that you can to better than St. Ass."

Rachel Berry was a star. She couldn't stand to be remembered as a coward who couldn't stand up to a dare, especially since Santana herself had proposed the dare.

Finn was the perfect patsy. The only problem was that he was _too_ perfect.

* * *

A/N: I got a long weekend to look forward to! I am having a lot of fun with this story. Thanks again, everyone. Also this chapter is shorter, because I am looking to post another chapter on Saturday. Sending you guys some love through the 'net. Review, follow, favorite, or maybe all three?


	3. Those Chills You Give Me

A/N: Man, did anyone else watch the newest Glee episode on Thursday, Shooting Star? It was so good. I advise everyone to go watch it if they haven't, or go watch it again. ;)

* * *

Finn was pacing across his small living room. His mind was racing with the events of today; everything that had happened with Rachel today felt almost dream-like. Finn had forgotten what it felt like to really fall in love. Wait, love? Who said he was in love? His pacing speed increased.

What was he going to do? He really wanted to call Rachel, but Kurt had taken out the garbage this morning, because it was the garbage collection day. Finn sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair stressfully. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. Kurt. There might be a slim chance that he had Rachel's number, or could get access to it.

Finn betted that he looked like a dork with a large grin on his face, standing in the middle of his living room. He didn't care; he might have just found the perfect solution to his problem. He found his phone and dialed Kurt's number with excitement running through his veins.

Kurt picked up after the second ring, "What do you want, ditcher?" Finn could practically see Kurt rolling his eyes in his mind.

"Kurt, I need you to do a favor for me."

"If it involves your newfound relationship with Rachel, I'm out."

"Hear me out, Kurt! Please?"

Kurt was smiling on the other end of the line. Sure he hated Rachel with a fiery passion, but this side of Finn was something Kurt couldn't help but enjoy.

Kurt sighed with dramatic emphasis, "What do you need, Finn?"

"I may have, um, accidentally thrown away Rachel's number this morning, thinking that you were trying to get me together with some weirdo... Anyways, the point is, I really need Rachel's number."

"Well Finn, you happen to be in very good luck." Finn felt warmth flow through him; he would be able to talk to Rachel again. He mentally fist pumped the air.

"I recently called Santana, Rachel's roommate, and asked her for Rachel's number. I was saving it for a good prank call."

Finn didn't really care about why he had the number, he just wanted the damn number already! "Kurt, that's nice and all, but do you think that you could just give me her number?"

Kurt finally released the precious information that Finn had really called for.

"Thanks, Kurt!"

"Wait-" Finn hung up on Kurt quickly before he could start planning another NYADA tour; he could probably get Rachel to help him tour the campus. Wait, he was getting ahead of himself. They had only slept together, and then went on a brief coffee date.

Finn clutched the small piece of paper that he had written Rachel's number upon. Before he could lose it, misplace it, or allow any other disasters to occur, he typed her number into his phone.

Finn stumbled to his bedroom, trying to avoid all of the crap that was spread around the floor. Yeah... He really needed to start cleaning this place up. He was laying on his bed with his phone in his hand, looking at Rachel's contact info page.

He wondered if it was too late to call her. The time was currently 10:24 PM, it might be too late, but if she didn't pick up, he could always leave a message. God, he sounded like a stalker or something.

He clicked the call button and listened to the rings. One, two, three, four; he was about to hang up after the fourth ring, but then he heard the phone click and a sweet voice.

"Hello?" Rachel answered the phone.

Finn couldn't stop the large grin that erupted on his face."I hope I am not bothering you or anything," Finn thought he sounded like an idiot and mentally face palmed himself, "I just, um, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow. Maybe I could take you out to dinner or something?"

He could hear another voice in the background that wasn't Rachel's; they were speaking rapid Spanish, and although Finn's Spanish wasn't great, he could tell that she was pretty pissed off.

Rachel yelled something at her, and brought her attention to Finn, "That would be great."

"I know this perfect Italian restaurant. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

Rachel hesitated nervously, "Why don't I just meet you at your place?"

Finn didn't know why she wouldn't allow him to pick her up, "I insist. It is the gentlemanly thing to do."

Rachel eased the tension with a small giggle, "I don't know, Finn, I have a crazy roommate and other complications in my life right now."

Finn didn't understand what she meant by other complications, but he hoped that he hadn't caused these complications.

"I will pick you up promptly at 6:30, okay? I couldn't make you come and pick me up! That would just be cruel."

"Okay," Rachel agreed with a nervous tone underlying her words.

"I really am sorry if I interrupted anything you were doing, but I felt an strong urge to call you. I hope I don't sound like a creeper or anything."

"I was actually hoping you would call," she sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Well then I'm glad I did. I'll leave you now. You probably have classes tomorrow."

"Bye, Finn. Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

"It was no problem. Bye, Rach." The nickname had naturally slipped from his lips.

Rachel hung up the phone with worry building in her stomach. Jesse had texted her several times, telling her that he was coming over tomorrow at 5:30 to share the wedding plans that he had created without even consulting her about anything. He had even picked her a dress, which she wouldn't mind admitting was ugly as hell. It was like her nightmare wedding dress.

Ever since she had met Finn, she had been questioning her engagement to Jesse. She thought of how she had first met Jesse; he had been Cassandra July's, Rachel's dance teacher, TA or teacher assistant. He had helped Ms. July insult Rachel's lame dancing skills, but he had also helped her practice outside if school. The only problem was that Rachel couldn't tell which Jesse was the real one. He had taken her out on a few dates, if you could even call them that. They always did what Jesse wanted, and Rachel felt empty when she was with him.

Was Rachel just settling for Jesse? She had never had a boyfriend in high school, and had desperately jumped at the first prospect of one. She wouldn't deny that she had been slightly disappointed by Jesse. Rachel expected butterflies to appear in her stomach when she was around him, or to feel happy when she saw him. Instead she just felt annoyed. He didn't really care about her.

What he did care about was his appearance. He couldn't be known as a single hunky Broadway star, or at least that's what he thought. Santana's dare had just been something that Rachel wanted to complete just to rub it in Santana's face. But ever since she had met Finn, something inside of her had changed. She had never felt this way about anybody, not even Jesse, which was really making her question why she was engaged to him in the first place.

Without a second thought, she decided to send him a text.

Rachel: _you_ _can't_ _come_ _over_ _tomorrow_. _I_ _have_ _plans_.

He responded quickly, and his response infuriated Rachel.

Jesse: _I_ _don't_ _care_ _about_ _your_ _plans_. _Reschedule_. _We_ _are_ _getting_ _married_ _in_ _six_ _months_, _Rachel_. _Stop_ _being_ _such_ _a_ _child_; _it's_ _time_ _to_ _grow_ _up_.

Rachel angrily typed a message.

Rachel: _I_ _said_ _that_ _you_ _aren't_ _coming_ _over_ _tomorrow_. _Deal_ _with_ _it._ _Stop_ _being_ _such_ _a_ _tantrum_-_throwing_ _child_, _Jesse_.

Rachel was pleased that Jesse didn't respond, because she didn't really want to deal with him right now.

Rachel changed into her pajamas and isolated herself in her bedroom. Her iPod was turned up loud, playing her nighttime music that helped lull her off to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about those whiskey-colored eyes, that were so perfect, they made her question reality. She lay curled under her bundle of blankets, only thinking thoughts about Finn. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about him, but she couldn't stop.

His charming grin, his chivalry, everything about him just screamed perfection. Rachel hummed to her music contentedly; she was almost positive that she hadn't felt this calm for months or maybe even years. She dazed off into a heavy, deep sleep.

* * *

Finn felt lips gently press against his, and hands roaming across his chest.

"Mmmm.. Rach." He groaned with pleasure. Wait, Rachel, he opened his eyes that had been squeezed shut and looked at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. She was scantily clad in a red bra and a matching thong. Her bare ass was sitting on his bare thigh. He felt her wetness on his thigh as she ground down his thigh with a large grin on her face and a lustful look in her eyes.

She reached her hands behind her back, unlatching her bra with expertise that only girls could achieve. Finn's eyes zoned in on the sight in front of him. Her breasts fell into place, and Finn thought he could stare at them all day. Instead he grabbed one in each hand and gently massaged them. Listening to Rachel's moans and whines of delight to figure out what she liked best. His hard on was getting uncomfortable, and he was having a lot of problems. Rachel's body was too hot for her own good, and even the mailman was having problems keeping his embarrassing problem in line.

"Fuck, Finn," she whined, "I just really want you inside of me."

Finn had never agreed more. He ripped her thong off her body, exposing herself to him. He reveled in the beauty of her glistening core. He gently ran his fingers down her slit, and she shivered in anticipation of what would happen next. Finn slid his boxers down in record time, flipped Rachel's body over, and thrust into Rachel with a satisfying aggressiveness that pleasured both of them.

Rachel mewled in pleasure as Finn thumbed her clit with just the right amount of pressure, but suddenly there was a beeping sound that was filling the air. Finn stopped thrusting and looked around. He shrugged his shoulders and brought his gaze back down to Rachel. She was gone. Instead there sat an empty bed beneath him.

Finn woke up with a cold sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He blushed when he realized that he had just had a sex dream about Rachel. He really needed to stop being such a pedo... Pedo something. Pedophile? Yeah. He was pretty sure that was the right word. He knew he was being a perv always thinking about Rachel's smoking body, but technically he wasn't in college yet, which entitled him the right to still act like an immature high school boy. He turned off his alarm and uncomfortably shifted his boxers as he realized his erection was still present.

Finn knew it was better to just get rid of it, so he removed his boxers and rubbed himself while imagining Dream Rachel. After he was done jerking off to thoughts of Rachel, he cleaned himself up, and went into his bathroom.

He stood in front of his mirror, examining his reflection. He wished he could see what Rachel liked about him. That way he could make sure to make those qualities prominent tonight. He knew that Rachel wasn't just another one night stand. She was special and different, and that was something that Finn couldn't easily let go of.

His goal of the month: Get Rachel to fall in love with him.

* * *

A/N: I used Italics for the texting in this chapter, but next time I will just use regular print. The way I type my chapters, it is just easier to do it that way. I love this story! I feel like I am definitely steering it in the right direction. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. Favorite, follow, review, or maybe all three?


	4. Those Special Actions

A/N: I am going to multitask between two stories, I now have posted another story, Matchmaker. It would mean a lot to me if you guys could check it out for me. I will look to post at least a chapter a week for each one. Thanks for everything, guys.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the smell of her favorite cinnamon oatmeal filling the air. Her bedroom door was propped open, and the sound of Santana humming crossed her ears. Wait. Santana humming? Either Rachel was dreaming, or Santana had finally gained her sanity again.

Rachel slipped out of bed, putting on her fuzzy pink robe and matching slippers. Her soft feet padding the wooden floor was heard by Santana, and she turned around from where she stood by the stove.

"Hey, Berry. You're finally up!" Santana exclaimed. God, something wasn't right, Rachel immediately thought, "I decided to make some oatmeal for the both of us."

Rachel looked suspiciously into the pot of fresh oatmeal sitting on the stove, "Is there something in here? Like drugs or something? You never make breakfast, San. Not even for yourself. You never even eat because of Sue's crazy cheerleader diet."

Santana smiled. Wow that was a first; no rude remark or sarcastic comment.

"Were you eavesdropping on my conversation with Finn last night?"

Santana shook her head; Rachel was just glad to even be getting a response from her right now.

Before Rachel could evaluate the situation herself, Santana opened her mouth, "Rachel, you know that girl on my cheerleading team, right?"

"Brittany?" Rachel asked, hoping with all that was holy that she would get the name right. Rachel knew that this girl was someone important in Santana's life at the moment.

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed, and Rachel breathed out in relief, "Well, she called me last night and asked me out, after you slapped me and stuff."

Santana was almost jumping up and down with happiness. Rachel brought her arms around her best friend and gave her a tight squeeze.

"That is so great, San. Really." Rachel was genuinely happy. She knew that Santana had been waiting a long time to get together with Brittany and now was her opportunity.

Looks like Rachel wasn't the only one getting romantically involved. She really needed to sort out what was going on with her and Jesse though.

"Santana, now that you told me your news, I have something really important to tell you"

They both found comfortable positions on their couch where they could eat their oatmeal and talk at the same time.

"Spill, Berry."

"So you know how I told you about Finn and how I think I am falling in love with him, right?" Santana nodded, patiently waiting for Rachel to get to the important part, "Well, after spending time with Finn, I feel different, almost like a new and improved Rachel Berry. It's like how you felt after Brittany asked you out."

Santana nodded yet again; she definitely knew the feeling she was talking about.

"Well, after experiencing that feeling, I have been considering calling off Jesse and I's engagement. I wanted to hear your opinion though."

The two girls trusted each other very much, and therefore felt comfortable discussing everything together. Rachel had been the first person that Santana had told about how she felt feelings towards other girls. They helped each other through every struggle, small or big.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you are still hanging out with that douche bag, but I will give you the new and improved Santana's opinion," Rachel beamed, "I think that you should go out on that date tonight with Finn, come home, and then contemplate how you feel. If you decide that you are better off staying with Finn, then dump Jesse's ass. If you decide you want to settle for his crap, then let Finn go, so he can find someone he deserves. Cheating is not an option, Rachel. You can't be engaged and in a relationship with another man. I know you will make the right decision, which is the one where Jesse disappears from your life completely. I know you don't really want to be engaged with him."

Rachel placed her face into her cupped hands. Santana was totally right. What had she been thinking when she had accepted Jesse's proposal? Oh wait, she hadn't been. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana and gave her another tight, emotional hug.

"God, Santana. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be driving off of a cliff right now."

Santana chuckled, "Love you too, Berry."

Rachel chose to ignore the fact that Santana really had been eavesdropping.

Rachel hadn't really thought about the cheating prospect at all. She was cheating on Jesse with Finn and vice versa. Nobody deserved to be cheated on. She firmly told herself that she would end the engagement tonight.

Rachel finished her oatmeal with a determined look on her face. She dressed into dance uniform and headed out to go suffer under Cassandra July's insults.

She danced under Ms. July's judging sneer. Her pirouettes had to be perfect, or else she would be embarrassed in front of her whole class of underclassmen and upperclassmen.

Rachel almost slipped on the smooth floor though when she looked out of the window and saw a mesmerized Finn Hudson. She shook her head to clear the imaginary face she was seeing, but she looked up and he was still standing there with a bored looking Kurt. He subtly waved at her. She tried to send him a message with her eyes, communicating that he needed to leave. Cassandra didn't like visitors, especially while they were rehearsing.

Finn looked confused and slightly offended. She moved her hands in a casual motion that shooed him away. Finn's brows furrowed together and Kurt looked at Cassandra and his eyes got wide.

"Is there a problem, Schwimmer?" Cassandra asked, following Rachel's gaze, "Oh, how sweet. Schwimmer has visitors."

She strided over to the door and Rachel looked through the glass, as she saw Cassandra yelling at Finn and Kurt. She cringed when he saw the hurt look on Finn's face; Kurt just looked shocked.

They walked sorrowfully down the hallway to exit the building, Finn's head hung low. Rachel felt guilt fill her stomach.

Cassandra walked back in and pulled Rachel aside. "Is that your boyfriend, Schwimmer? I can't say that I expected better."

Fortunately, Cassandra didn't know that she was technically engaged to her last semester TA, Jesse St. James.

"What did you tell him?" Rachel asked quietly. Knowing Cassandra, she knew that she hadn't told them the real reason why they couldn't be there.

"I told them that you didn't want them here. Simple as that."

Rachel sent a glare towards her, channeling all of her anger out though one glare.

"You know what?" Cassandra raised her eyebrow, waiting for Rachel to answer her own question, "I quit. Have fun bullying your students, Cassandra."

Rachel did what she was born and raised to do: storm out of the room.

* * *

Finn sent Rachel another apologetic text. He hoped he didn't fuck things up. It had been Kurt's idea to go visit Rachel's dance class. He heard his phone playing the ringtone he had specifically assigned to Rachel, Don't Stop Believin'. That song had been a large part of his high school years, and since he wished Rachel could have been apart of those years, he found it appropriate to set that sing as her ringtone.

He dived for his phone and picked it up, too nervous to breathe.

"Finn?"

"Hey, Rach. I am really sorry about today. Kurt thought it would be a good idea to go visit your class, and I thought it was too. I didn't realize you weren't that comfortable with my presence. I mean I know I have been a little clingy, but I don't even know what I am doing." Finn finally breathed after he was done vomiting words.

"Finn," Rachel cooed, were her next words going to keep him in bed for the next week? "Don't worry about it. Cassandra lied to you. I would have loved to have you there, but she has a strict no visitors policy."

Finn was relieved, no words of regret or "we need to talks" at least not yet.

"Cool. You were really good out there, Rach."

Rachel blushed from his endearing words of praise, "Thank you, Finn. Your dance moves aren't so bad from what I remember from two days ago."

She giggled as Finn rolled his eyes, "Haha. Very funny."

It was quiet for a few seconds until Rachel remembered what she wanted to ask Finn. "We are still on for tonight, right?"

Finn scoffed, "Of course, you thought I was just gonna blow you off like a douche?"

Jesse blew her off all the time.

Rachel smiled, "You are really sweet, Finn. I'll see you at 6:30. Knock on the door loud, or else Santana might not hear it or choose to ignore it."

They said their goodbyes, and Finn contemplated Rachel's words. She thought he was sweet? Sweet just wouldn't cut it.

He had about forty-five minutes to get ready, because it would take fifteen minutes to drive to Rachel's place. Finn would usually throw on something casual for a date, but he felt like Rachel liked men in a suit.

He found the tux that he had worn for the masquerade and put it on. He carefully knotted his tie in the way that Kurt had taught him. His hair was combed and he thought he looked pretty good. He wanted to get to Rachel's early, so he could leave a good impression on her.

He parked in front of the apartment that Rachel had given him the address of. He found her room number and knocked quite loudly.

He heard yelling behind the door, and the door was suddenly pulled open by a Latina girl, "What do you want?" She asked then she looked him up and down, "Rachel, I think Finn's here!"

He smirked. So they had discussed him.

Rachel came out into the living room, suddenly shy. She was glad to see that Finn wasn't ogling Santana's body like most boys who had asked her out. Santana unfortunately was the reason why most of her prospective dates turned into Santana's one night stands. She was pleased to see that Finn was looking around Santana's body and scanning the room, probably looking for her. She walked out into the light a little more, and his eyes instantly locked with hers.

She blushed a little as his eyes scanned her body with a lustful look in his eyes. She hadn't wanted to be casual or overdo it, so she had worn her black low-cut dress with large light pink polka dots covering the surface. Her hair was in small waves and cascaded over her shoulders. She smiled at the sight of his suit.

Rachel walked over to the door with shining eyes. She said goodbye to Santana and wished her luck on her date with Brittany. They walked to Finn's car, and he opened the door, just like a gentleman should. Before he could go get in on the other side, she reached out her hand and out it on his shoulder.

"Finn Hudson, how did you know that I like a man in a suit?"

"Just a lucky guess." Finn shot her a handsome, knee-wobbling grin.

They drove in the car, conversing freely with one another. Finn parked as close to the restaurant as he could, and yet again swooned her by opening the door.

"You're not my chauffeur, Finn. You don't have to open my door all of the time."

"I like to make you smile." God, Finn was such a friggin' cutie. Rachel was beginning to question how he didn't already have a girlfriend.

They sat down at a small table decorated with a checkered table cloth and candles.

"How come we have candles and all the other tables don't?" Rachel questioned curiously.

"Special request," Finn murmured.

Rachel beamed. They carefully examined the menus, both deciding to order the creamy Alfredo. Once their dishes arrived, the real date began.

"You're special, Finn."

"Why d'you say that?" Finn's eyes were too busy focusing on the speck of Alfredo right above Rachel's lips.

Before she could explain his specialness, he reached across the table. He gently swiped away the sauce with his thumb, taking his time. Rachel stopped breathing, and Finn's heartbeat sped up.

"You can kiss me if you want to."

Finn didn't bother responding, he awkwardly leaned across the table and smashed his lips against hers. He didn't care that they were in a public place. Fuck PDA-haters.

Her soft lips moved rhythmically against his, sucking gently on his bottom lip. His tongue entered her mouth and Rachel moaned at the feeling. She pulled away, leaving Finn awestruck. That kiss was magical.

"We can finish that later," she winked at him discreetly.

Did that mean what he thought it meant? He sure hoped so.

"Finn, I was saying you were special, because you are," she seemed unsatisfied by that incomplete thought and decided to elaborate a little more, "Most guys who ask me out end up spending the night with Santana instead, literally. They openly gawk at her in my presence. Don't get me wrong, I love San, but I feel like my body has to compete with hers. You're special because you make me feel special."

He didn't want to make her feel special. He wanted her to know with deep confidence that she was special.

They conversed for the rest of their dinner, with jokes and stories of the past. Finn paid the bill and in return Rachel kissed his pouting lips gently.

Their hands may have naturally slipped into a hold as they walked to his car. He insisted on opening Rachel's door for her yet again.

Yeah, they both thought mentally, I could get used to this.

* * *

A/N: I really need to get a life, yet writing really is my life. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. You're in for a ride next time; the date isn't over yet. I less than 3 you guys.


	5. Those Lies You Told Me

A/N: Like I mentioned in my other story, from here on out, I will be trying to make my chapters longer, which probably means people will have to wait longer for an update. Thanks for everything, guys.

* * *

Finn chuckled quietly as he watched Rachel fidget with his radio. Trying to find a radio station that was playing acceptable music. Rachel heard him chuckle and looked up at him. She shot him a sharp, pointed glare.

"Finn," Rachel reprimanded his chuckling, "my music taste is not something to laugh at. One day, I am going to be a star, and I will be the one chuckling at you. You'll see."

As Finn tried to think of a witty, but complimenting response, he was suddenly frozen. Rachel was singing along to a song that sounded a lot like something Kurt had rehearsed throughout his troubled high school years. What was it called? As Rachel came to the chorus, he remembered the name of the song. Don't Rain On My Parade.

Finn watched in awe as Rachel belted out the notes in a way that, to him, sounded like a perfect angel serenading him. Rachel seemed to be so enveloped into her song, that she couldn't see Finn observing her from the corner of his eye, while also driving carefully. The song finished, and Rachel felt Finn's gaze on her, and she suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up in the moment," she explained with pinking cheeks.

Finn was still having trouble moving his mouth to form a response. "Rachel, that was so good. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Well, I have had a lot of practice and been through a lot of competitions. But thanks, Finn. My high school Glee Club never really complimented me that much, because they were too busy pointing out my flaws that I already saw. Now I see why they could have found my constructive criticism annoying, but it also could've been very effective, had they listened." Rachel looked deep in thought, as though she was reliving a summary of her high school years. She found her place back into reality though.

Finn thought about Rachel, her voice, and wholly, all she was. "I am sure they took your criticism seriously. They probably are in a good place in life right now, because they met you."

Rachel beamed, "I did lead them to a win at Nationals in New York, potentially earning them a scholarship at a school for the arts. I couldn't have done it without them though, but they needed me as well."

They sat in silence as they drove back to Rachel's apartment. It wasn't awkward though; it was more of a comfortable silence. Perfect for the both of them to ponder the events of to tonight. Rachel knew what she had to do after Finn left. Even if Finn wouldn't be the person who she would spend the rest of her life with, she knew for sure that Jesse was not who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

Going on a date with Finn tonight had been so much fun, and Jesse had never made their dates amazing. Rachel now knew that she deserved a lot more than what Jesse could give her. She would call off their engagement, and she could go on with dating Finn. He maybe would never have to find out that she had been engaged. What's done was done, right?

Finn decided to walk Rachel to her door like a gentleman. She seemed to like when he did things like that, and he didn't mind, especially when he elicited the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. God, he was getting way to mushy over Rachel. He was just about to say goodbye to her at her door, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Santana's not home yet, you know. She probably won't be home until tomorrow afternoon," Rachel informed Finn with a twinkle in her eyes.

Finn took a few steps closer to her, so that they were in very close proximity. "And what exactly are you implying, Ms. Berry?"

"Maybe you could spend the night with me? Being the gentleman you are, you couldn't just leave me here alone, right?" Rachel bit her lip flirtatiously.

Before Finn could respond, Rachel closed the distance between them, their lips interlocking blissfully. Rachel's arms wound themselves around Finn's neck, and his sat casually wrapped around her waist. Finn ran his tongue along Rachel's lips, silently asking for permission to enter her mouth. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths. They absorbed each other relentlessly, finally pulling away when their lungs were screaming with a burn only known by a lack of oxygen.

Finn smiled down at her. "I've been waiting to do that for a really long time."

Rachel giggled at his disheveled hair and swollen lips, guessing that her reflection would resemble his. She winked and whispered next to his ear, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Finn followed Rachel and her sashaying hips. She led him to a small bedroom. It was decorated elaborately with a lot of Rachel's character put into it. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and she straddled him; her legs wrapping loosely around his waist.

They shared more heated and passionate kisses, and Finn gulped as Rachel brought her lips to his neck. How could he not remember this same scenario occurring only a few nights ago? Her lips were attached to his collarbone; his shirt was already thrown off and Rachel's lips were traveling and exploring his chest like she was devouring a delicious dessert. Finn laid down as Rachel gently distributed her weight on top of his body. Continuing to place a mix of delicate and aggressive kisses across his chest.

Rachel felt his erection poking her thigh protrusively, and she rubbed against it purposely, reveling in the sound that Finn's mouth had released from that simple action. She felt her own panties wet uncomfortably as she continued to grind against Finn. Her simple dress was slightly hitched up, her smooth upper thighs taunting Finn.

Her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own, reaching down and running her hand across his jean-clad erection. He clenched his eyes and teeth shut in pleasure.

"Fuck, Rach," he groaned through his haze of arrousal. His hands fisted her blanket that was sitting below his body. He sat up straight suddenly, his hand exploring beneath her blanket. An object was pulled out from beneath it, causing Finn's eyebrows to furrow, and Rachel to let out a small gasp.

In Finn's hands was the engagement ring that Jesse had used to propose to her. The ring she had planned on giving back to him.

"It's not what you think, Finn." Rachel's hands were nervously wringing together, and Finn was off of her bed in seconds.

"Then what the hell is it, Rachel? What am I supposed to think when I find a wedding ring in your bed, when we were about to get it on?" Finn yelled angrily. His fingers ran through his hair in frustration.

"First of all, it is an engagement ring, and just let me explain!" Rachel exclaimed. Her stomach felt like it was falling to the floor.

"Does it matter? The point is even if it's an engagement ring, you are already committed to somebody else. Fuck, Rachel. I am still fucked up from my past relationships, and I thought you could help me let go of my past, but obviously you are just like my past girlfriends. I know what it feels like to be cheated on, and I am sure you're fiancé wouldn't feel good about it."

"How I feel about you is real! I care about you..." Rachel couldn't complete her sentence as she viewed the look that was plastered onto Finn's face.

"If you cared about me, then you wouldn't have pretended to be in a relationship with me, while juggling a relationship with your fiancé on the side. I feel used, Rachel." Rachel noticed how he hadn't called her Rach since finding the ring. "When were you going to tell me, or your fiancé for that matter? And what about sleeping with me a few nights ago?"

"Santana put me up ro a dare to try and find a fake boyfriend to prove that I wasn't settling. We didn't sleep together," Rachel murmured ashamedly, "You passed out at your apartment, and I put you in your bed. I spent the night and left in the morning. I wasn't going to sleep with you that night, you know. Even drunken Rachel would know that that wouldn't be right," Rachel offered a weak smile, "Tonight after you left and our date was over, I was going to call off my engagement."

Finn's angry expression faltered for a second at her last words, but it bounced back quickly. "Rachel, I think this was a bad idea. Maybe I am not ready to move on, especially after this fiasco. I thought we had something together, but maybe I was wrong."

Finn picked his deposited shirt up off of the floor, buttoning it , and tying his tie, he turned to leave the room.

Rachel's arm reached out to grasp his, but he shook her grip loose effortlessly, "Finn, wait. Can't we just talk about this?"

"I can't do this, Rachel. I can barely look at you. You were going to sleep with me tonight, weren't you?" He took her silence as its own answer, "Please don't contact me. I need space; maybe we can meet up sometime soon, but don't count on it."

Finn stepped out of her bedroom; she listened to the resounding echoes of his shoes down the hallway. Her face was buried into her hands as she heard her front door slam shut. She sighed.

Resolutely, she picked up her cellphone, calling Jesse's number without hesitation.

"Hello?" His nasally voice answered the phone.

"Jesse? It's Rachel. We aren't getting married. I have come across an important realization that I should have had a long time ago; I was going to settle for you. Rachel Berry doesn't settle. Especially for men like you."

She could practically hear Jesse fuming on the other end of the line. "Rachel, you've got to be kidding me! I have already paid astronomical amounts if money to have the perfect Broadway wedding that I deserve!"

"That's exactly what I mean, Jesse," Rachel's voice was almost nostalgic, "You can have that Broadway wedding with another girl. Someone just as prideful as you. Although marrying you might bring me a lead role in a Broadway musical, marrying you won't bring me any happiness. And you don't love me, and I don't love you. Goodbye, Jesse. I am sorry for inconveniencing you, but you don't control my life."

And with that, she hung up. She expertly ignored his incessant phone calls all through the night. Her head hurt, and her heart was heavy and dark. Finn had been genuinely hurt. Why did she have to have picked somebody as sensitive as Finn? There had just been a true and obvious connection between them, and her heart had literally stopped when he had asked her to dance.

All Rachel knew for sure was that she wasn't going to give up. If she couldn't get Finn back on her own, she would recruit help. Santana had given her Kurt's number a few weeks ago, warning her about an expected prank call or something. Rachel was willing to do anything now, even if it meant becoming alliances with Kurt.

"Kurt? I have to talk to you about something." Almost on the verge of tears, she explained everything that had happened with Finn.

"Hm," Kurt observed, "Maybe I was wrong about you. Despite stealing the solo that I was destined for and hurting my stepbrother's feelings, while also cutting fresh wounds, I think I misjudged you, Miss Berry. Maybe we are more alike than I thought."

"So you'll help me win Finn back?"

"Rachel, despite our rough past together, I have never seen anybody make Finn so happy, except his own mother. If I let you go, I would never forgive myself for potentially ruining Finn's romantic future."

"Thank you so much, Kurt!"

"I have the perfect idea, and it is bound to work. There is another masquerade ball that NYADA is hosting this weekend. Finn will immediately recognize you even with your mask, because you will be performing, and he obviously knows your voice. Then you will spend the night dancing with all of the men who ask you to dance. Finn will obviously get jealous, and something will have to happen. It's a risk that you have to be willing to take to get Finn back."

Even though Rachel could see how the plan could easily fall apart, she could also imagine Finn's look of jealousy over her dancing with other men. It was a good feeling; to be wanted or to have someone caring for you like Finn did.

"I'm in."

* * *

Five days later, Rachel sat on a chair in front of her mirror. Her eyes following Santana's in cautious movements. Santana and Brittany's relationship couldn't have been better, except that Santana couldn't stop gushing about it.

"And then we had super hot sex! Brittany told me she cared about me! I-"

"San! Watch what you are doing! You are going to burn my hair!"

Santana saw the cloud of steam rising from the curling iron that was sitting in Rachel's hair. "Oh my God!" She released the curling iron, and a perfect curl fell into place along with the others.

Rachel was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that Kurt had picked out for her. A large belt was buckled around the waist of her dress, and there were some sparkles decorating her dress. She thought she looked stunning, and with her stilettos, she would look stellar.

"San, I think you are falling for this Brittany. You should bring her around sometime so I can meet her."

"She is actually attending the ball with us tonight. You can meet her before you go beg on your knees for Finn to take you back." Santana completely doubted that Rachel and Kurt's plan would work, but who knew?

Santana's shoulder-strap, scarlet dress accentuated her in all the right ways. They both were working to look like perfection tonight. Something that Rachel knew wasn't hard for them to achieve.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel extended her hand towards the blonde girl in front of her. She looked almost lost.

"Brittany S. Pierce, and I have more talent than you." She reluctantly shook Rachel's hand, and Rachel awkwardly chuckled at Brittany's remark as Santana cackled enthusiastically.

Rachel shot a small smile at the couple, "I would love to stay and talk with you guys, but I need to go perform."

Tonight's masquerade was less of a ball. It reminded Rachel more of a high school prom. Kurt had advised her to perform a more modern song, and Rachel had picked a perfect slow dance song. Despite Santana saying that doing a duet by yourself was vocal masturbation, Rachel knew that she could tackle it on her own.

She stood in the bright spotlight on the stage, the mike was held in her hand's firm grip, and she scanned the room for Finn. Kurt had assured her that he would force Finn to come tonight. Everyone was finding partners for the slow dance, but there was a tall man standing against the wall. His head was covered in a mop of dark hair, and the pale skin of his neck was what reassured Rachel that it was him.

She began to sing, pouring all of her emotions towards Finn into it. Her body was filled with warmth when she saw that the tall man was turned towards the stage. His eyes trained on her. Finn knew who was singing.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Their eyes connected for a brief second as the song finished, but his eyes had quickly changed their focus.

When she finished dancing, she headed onto the dance floor, slightly disappointed when Finn didn't approach her. Another slow song was beginning, and she saw Kurt dancing with Blaine across the room. When he saw her, he mouthed the words: Find a guy.

Before she could find a partner, she felt a tap on her shoulder. There stood a man with a Mohawk that he was actually wearing with pride.

"Care to dance with the Puckassaurus?" He smirked as he checked out her body.

She sighed heavily, "I suppose so. Not like I have any other dates to dance with."

She followed him out to the dance floor, very aware of the amber eyes watching her from the wall. This Mohawked man was trying to crack a joke, and she forced a laugh, causing Finn to narrow his eyes in jealousy.

Finn moved from his spot against the wall, finding a semi-attractive girl to dance with. If that's how Rachel wanted to play it, he could play the same way.

"What's your name, stud?"

"Finn," he answered, not really caring.

"I'm Sugar Mada. Are you even paying attention to me?" Yikes. Finn should have picked another girl, obviously this one had some attachment issues.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just zoning out."

Sugar began to talk about her wardrobe, her past boyfriends, and her daddy's wealth. Finn's eyes were focused on Rachel as her small body swayed with Puck's. His jealousy burned strong as he saw Rachel allow Puck to cup Rachel's ass.

Puck and Finn knew each other. Finn wouldn't call them friends, but more like partners in crime. He couldn't be mad that Puck found himself attracted to Rachel; who wasn't? Rachel was just acting like she was actually into him. Unless she actually was.

Sugar screeched at him as he accidentally stepped in her foot. Rachel looked so beautiful tonight, but he wasn't in a position to make her feel beautiful. His eyes widened when he saw Puck lower his mouth onto Rachel's neck, making her uncomfortable. She tried to pull away, because she knew Puck was drunk and not aware of what he was doing.

Finn had to help Rachel, so he strided over to where Puck and Rachel were dancing, leaving Sugar yelling desperately after him, and pulled Puck, by his jacket, off of Rachel's neck.

"Dude, she doesn't like that."

Puck looked hazily up at Finn, "Sorry, man. I thought it was time to make a move," he shrugged, "Thought she was enjoying it."

"Puck, man, are you drunk?"

Rachel stared curiously between the two men, wondering how they knew each other.

"Nah, Finny D, I'm just a lil' buzzed, tha's all," Puck slurred.

Puck walked away from Finn and Rachel, taking clumsy steps backwards. Suddenly, he ran in the direction of the bathroom, probably to regurgitate the alcohol he had consumed.

"I should go help him," Rachel voiced quietly to no one in particular.

"He'll be fine, probably just a hangover tomorrow. In the meantime, you're going to dance with me."

* * *

A/N: I was feeling really inspired today for some reason, guys. Three pages quickly turned into eleven and a half. Thank you all for the constant support I get. Looking forward to Finchel dancing. I less than 3 my fans.


	6. Those Things That Inspire Me

A/N: Season four finale next week! Yikes! Too bad there won't be any Finchel to look forward to, but I'm hoping something will happen between Ryder and Kitty. I won't give any spoilers though.

* * *

Rachel worried her lip between her teeth, directing her gaze up at Finn. Amber eyes were already focused on her, and their eyes locked in a silent yet meaningful manner.

"I don't deserve a second chance from you, you know." Rachel's voice was timid, almost shy, something very unusual for this spirited girl.

Finn's brow furrowed. "Who said that I was giving you one?" Rachel's face contorted into an expression of hurt. She tried to disengage herself from Finn's arms that wrapped around her body.

"Rachel, stop," Finn said, tightening his grip around her body, "I didn't say you would never get a second chance. I am just not sure that I am ready to give it to you now. What I do know, though, is that when I saw you dancing with Puck tonight, I felt jealousy pumping through my blood. I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure that I still have feelings for you, and maybe I am just not ready to act on them."

As Finn's words hit Rachel, her eyes shifted so that she was staring at the decorated wall behind Finn.

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel's voice was determined now, stronger and bolder.

"I think we should start over. Really get to know each other. Put what happened behind us for now, and act like we are complete strangers to one another. I'm not sure what it is about you, but there's something about you that I can't stay away from."

Rachel's face brightened considerably. "I would like that. I would like that a lot."

"Well, I have your number, I'll contact you when I'm ready to meet up with you."

They swayed gently to the soft music that was filling the large ballroom. Sure they might've been offbeat or stepping on other people's feet, but they enjoyed each others' company, without any lies surfacing.

* * *

"Santana," Rachel hissed, "Why is Brittany lying on our kitchen counter?"

Sure enough, there Brittany lay, comfortably snoozing on their polished marble counter, her hand still reaching halfway into an opened bag of Cheetos.

"Reasons." Santana had been acting vague recently, but she assumed she was wrapped up in her new relationship.

Rachel nodded, pretending to be satisfied with her answer. It was none of Rachel's business anyways. She decided to devote her spare free time to taking a short nap, and then resuming her homework; it was currently 12:30 AM.

Rachel was just laying on her soft, comfortable bed, all ready to snooze off, when she heard loud yelling.

"Is Lord Tubbington screaming?" Brittany yelled loudly over the sound of Rachel's recognizable ringtone. Rachel held in her offense, because her ringtone was a recording of herself singing her own original song, Get It Right.

"Rachel!" Santana screamed, obviously frustrated that Rachel's cellphone had waken up Brottany, "Come get your phone! Your Mr. Finn Hudson is calling you!"

Her feet were shuffling faster than ever from the bedroom to the kitchen counter, where her phone sat. She pressed the accept button, and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She hoped she didn't sound to disheveled, especially due to the fact that she had just run across the apartment to get her phone.

"Heyyy, sexy lady," Finn was slurring on the other end of the line, "Rach, I really like you and I needed to get that off of my chest. I have a... I have a favor to ask you."

She waited for him to further elaborate, but he just left her hanging. Ignoring his first remark, she responded, "Finn, are you drunk? Where are you?"

"I don't know," Finn sounded like a lost child trying to find his mother. "I am at a club. I made a big mistake, Rach. Did I make a mistake by yelling at you that night? God, my head hurts. Bring me some medicine, too?"

"Finn," Rachel's patience was stretching thin. "Where the hell are you?"

"Hold on, Rach." Loud club music was being blasted around Finn, but in New York, there too many clubs in the area to just make a random guess. "Quinny! Where are we?"

Who was this "Quinny" that Finn was speaking to? Wait, wasn't that Finn's ex-girlfriend who cheated on him twice with the same guy? Rachel was desperate now, already holding her car keys in her hand, an unopened box of Advil, and a fresh bottle of water.

"Rach!" Finn was screaming again, "I am at the club called Fantasies on 32nd and Main St. It's only a few blocks from where you live, I think. Please hurry, Rach."

Was Finn in danger or something? Rachel wasn't willing to take any chances, so she told Santana she was leaving and stepped on the gas pedal aggressively, reaching her destination in what felt like seconds.

She passed an unaware security guard, and entered the hazy room. The room reeked of beer, other variations of alcohol, and sweat. There was a large swarm of people in front of her, blocking her view, and preventing her from finding Finn.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be though, she soon saw a very familiar, tall figure dancing on a nearby table. That wasn't the problem though; the problem was that he wasn't dancing alone. He was energetically gyrating his hips against a blonde girl, whose hips were reciprocating the same action. They were obviously both very into it, as not only were their hips connected, their lips were also connected, and their tongues were intertwined in each other's mouths.

Rachel fought the urge to storm out of the club angrily. Finn had called her at this hour to force her to watch him make out and dirty dance with another girl? Maybe he was still angry about Jesse. Her eyes were blurring with a small stream of tears.

Damn, Finn, and damn the tears he caused. Rachel pulled herself together, remembering that she was Rachel Barbra Berry, and was a strong girl. If she couldn't be the woman in Finn's life, then she would at least be the supportive friend.

Unfortunately, Finn spotted her before she could approach him. "Rachy!" Finn called to her over what felt like a large expanse of space between them, "You came! Now you can join Quinny and I!"

The blonde girl next to him examined Rachel with a judgmental expression, and loudly whispered to Finn, "Who's _that_?"

Finn chose to not respond to Quinn's question, and Quinn chose to take advantage of Finn's silence by closing the small distance between their lips yet again. Rachel pursed her lips frustratedly, mostly due to the fact that Finn wasn't pulling away from Quinn's pretty face, instead his hands slid down the expanse of her back and landed directly on her curvaceous ass. His hands dominantly squeezed her ass, and Quinn moaned into his mouth.

"Finn!" Rachel couldn't stop herself from bursting out any longer. She didn't know what to feel, but she definitely wasn't happy, that she knew for sure.

Finn seemed to reluctantly pull away from Quinn's oh-so-inviting lips, and she shot Rachel an annoyed glare and clearly mouthed the words: Man Hands.

Finn looked confused for a second and then angry. "Rachel, what the hell are you doing?"

"Finn, you're drunk, and I think you will regret this later."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and grabbed Finn's hand protectively.

"I'm assuming your name is Rachel, but I will assure you that Finn is fine with me."

Rachel chose to ignore her remark, and pulled the box of Advil out of her large black purse. She shook it so that the pills rattled inside; she had successfully caught Finn's attention.

"If you come with me, I can give you some Advil to ease your headache, the one I know you have," she spoke convincingly, putting her profound acting skills to use.

Finn looked thoughtful for a minute. "I do have a massive headache..." He seemed to decide he wanted Advil and stepped off of the table dazedly. Rachel hurried over to where he was, and helped adjust his dizzy balance.

Quinn looked like she was about to rip off Rachel's head. She wasn't even sure what exactly Quinn was doing in New York to begin with, but she would figure that out later. Right now, her first priority was to get Finn to her car.

"You look really pretty tonight, Rach."

"I didn't dress up, but thank-" Rachel paused suddenly remembering that she was completely pissed off with Finn. "_Wait_, Finn, I am mad at you. Just walk to the car and remain silent, please."

Finn looked like a small boy, whose mother had taken away the candy he had been about to open.

"Why are you mad at me? I was just having fun." Finn seemed to suddenly become sober as he sat brooding in Rachel's passenger seat.

"Isn't Quinn the girl who cheated on you twice with the same guy?" Rachel snapped harshly, like an overstretched rubber band. "The girl who hurt you so much, that you hadn't really had a serious relationship with anyone since her? You tell me how much you regret going back to her again, but I find you at a club to tonight practically fornicating on a table. What am I supposed to think?"

Finn put his head into his hands and sighed heavily. "God, what have I done? I was so confused about my feelings for you that I immediately accepted Quinn's request to hang out as friends at this nightclub. One thing led to another, and pretty soon she was all over me. I guess I just felt loved again; I felt like high school Finn, when I knew who I was and what I wanted to do. I've lost that Finn. I guess I will always have feelings for Quinn, but I think I was just trying to..." Finn paused and locked his whiskey-stained eyes with her dark chocolate ones. "Trying to get over you."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but Finn wasn't done speaking, "I want to be with you, Rachel, I do. But every time I think about kissing you or having sex with you or anything like that, I suddenly see another man touching you the same way. I think about your fiancé."

"Ex-fiancé," Rachel interrupted Finn's spiel.

"Right. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I am stuck between the popular high school Finn and who could be an amazing college Finn. I am like in limbo, just floating around in nothingness, stuck in a place where reality feels so cruel."

Rachel place a hand gently on his strong bicep. "You are never stuck, only temporarily lodged." Her anger towards him had completely dissipated.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, you know. I was trying to get over the hurt I was feeling," Finn whispered quietly.

"I know, Finn," Rachel comforted, "I know."

Finn swallowed two pills of Advil and found himself dozing off to Rachel's soothing humming and the comfort he felt.

He woke up on a very soft bed, beside a very beautiful Rachel. His head was thumping and his thoughts were disheveled. All he could think about was wonder how the hell Rachel had managed to get him from the car into her bed, without waking him up. Deja vu hit him like a tsunami; only now, Rachel was lying with him in her bed, and he was positive that they hadn't slept together last night, because he's pretty sure he would have remembered that.

His eyes drifted to Rachel's softly breathing figure, watching her chest move up and down in a restful sleep. Her arms were wrapped around her pillow, holding it like a little girl would hold a stuffed animal. The sides of his mouth upturned into a small smile.

An alarm clock began to loudly ring, and Rachel jolted awake. Pretty soon, there was loud knocking on the bedroom door.

"Wakey wakey, you lovebirds!" Santana screeched loudly, or what sounded loud to Finn, "That's what you guys get for waking Brit and I up last night!"

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. "Thanks, San. Just what we both need on a Saturday morning."

Rachel exhaled a loud breath of exhaustion and relief as Santana shut the door and left them alone.

Finn chose to break the silence. "I really am sorry about last night; I wasn't trying to inconvenience you or anything. And what happened between Quinn and I was an accident; it didn't mean anything. You didn't deserve that, I didn't deserve that, and Quinn didn't either. It was my mistake."

Rachel met and returned his blazing gaze. "You don't need to apologize, Finn," Rachel voiced, "I understand your position right now and how you are feeling. Even if you don't think I do, I really know where you're coming from."

Finn tilted his head to the side in confusion and arched his eyebrow as well.

"You see," Rachel began, "senior year of high school, I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but then when I choked and blew my NYADA audition for Carmen Tibedeaux, I began to panic. I realized that I didn't have any other plans besides NYADA. All through my life, I had only seen my future from one perspective; I viewed life as though I knew for sure I would become a star. When I choked, I began to wonder where I would go next, what I would do. Literally begging for another chance, I was lost. However with the help of my fellow Glee Clubbers and teachers, I began to explore other futures. Fortunately, I got my chance at NYADA, but the point is, it's never too late to re-explore who you are."

Finn listened with an open mind, Rachel's words piercing and soaking into his brain. Maybe Rachel could be the one; the one to help him move on from his crappy romantic past and find his place in life.

"What are your interests, Finn?" She suddenly had a notepad and pen in hand, ready to jot down Finn's important words.

"I like . . ." Finn hesitated, "I like music."

"Do you enjoy making music or listening to music?" Rachel's question seemed more personal than related to what she was writing down.

"Both, I guess," Finn answered. He had always felt a connection between himself and music when he was younger. It sort of made him feel special.

"There are several options to explore in the musical aspect of college. I do have one specific recommendation for you though," Rachel spoke quickly, sounding very excited about everything, "I see you inspiring others. You inspired me to call off an engagement that I was settling for, and I can see you inspiring other people as well. Through your enjoyment of music, I was thinking that you could become a music teacher. Wouldn't that be great?"

* * *

****A/N: Hopefully it doesn't feel like I am rushing anything. I just felt a sudden need to dive into Finn and finding who he is. I'm also sorry about taking so long to update. In case you guys are interested, my Twitter account is YuukaWolf, my Tumblr is finchelgleek2500. Also if anybody wants any other social media info, PM me. Please no creepers stalking me. This info is also posted on my profile. Thanks for everything guys! I less than three you!


	7. Those Charms You Use

A/N: I have been busy lately... I am doing a car wash with my school tomorrow as a fundraiser for a children's hospital, so I am excited about that! I literally watched the Glee season finale about fifteen minutes ago. It was good, but it all seemed a little rushed, and I think Rachel's performance should have been in the end. But these are all my opinions, so don't be offended. By the way, this story won't be too long. I think I meant for it to only be three chapters, but it turned into this.

* * *

"Huh?" Finn wrinkled his nose in confusion as he looked up at Rachel. She had stopped talking, so he assumed he was waiting for an answer from him. He had been lost in his own trance. Every word that Rachel had uttered had gone to his heart, but he had been lost in his own thoughts.

In his creative imagination, he had been in his old high school choir room. Sitting in front of him were students, their faces were blurred, nothing memorable. That wasn't the important part though. The important part was that he had been teaching the Glee Club. Him. Finn was pretty sure up until this point that he didn't even have an imagination.

God, where had Rachel been in his life when he was just plain, old, lost high school Finn? All he had been looking for was direction or advice from anyone who would've given him any. Honestly though, he was too proud to ask anybody for help.

"It was just a suggestion," Rachel murmured quietly. She sounded offended. "Just follow what your heart tells you to do, Finn. That's really all of the advice I can give you."

"I was listening, you know," Finn interjected, "Just when you mentioned teaching music, this whole vision of me actually teaching a Glee Club popped into my mind. That was the first time that something in my life felt possible, reachable. I could actually see it."

Rachel gave a small smile, hoping that she was expressing enough excitement for Finn to feel it as well. Helping Finn find a future for himself was her first priority right now. She could make time for boyfriend-hunting later.  
Finn had never felt a stronger attraction towards a girl until now. Words began to form in his mouth, and they were released too quickly. Words that he knew were true.

"I think I'm in love with you," Finn whispered while getting lost in her dark chocolate orbs.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise, twinkled with delight, and darkened, all within five seconds, at least it seemed to Finn.

"Finn," Rachel sighed, "I want something to evolve between us, but I think it's too early for those words.

"Too soon?" Finn wanted to kick himself in the head, but at the same time he wanted to pat himself on the back for having the balls to admit that fact, not only to himself, but also to Rachel.

"I mean I just got out of an engagement about a week ago," Rachel spoke softly, but assertively, "I might still have leftover feelings about Jesse. I'm not really sure yet, but I do know that at some point I want to be with you. Whether it be tomorrow or next week, I can't tell you, but I can assure that it will be soon. I just can't get that involved yet."

Finn nodded in understanding. He could understand where Rachel was coming from, after Quinn had cheated on him (twice) he had always been fragile after their break-ups. A loud grumbling forced him to exit his thoughts.

"Do you want something to eat, or would you rather have to starve in my apartment?" Rachel shot him a playful smirk.

"Food sounds really good right now," Finn thought aloud, and his stomach decided to agree with a dying whale sound.

Rachel giggled and got up off of the bed. Only then did he realize how much clothing she wasn't wearing. She wore a large T-shirt that went to her mid-thighs, and no pants. His eyes scanned her up and down, and his body was suddenly hungry with a pain that couldn't be satisfied right now. With red cheeks, she walked confidently to the kitchen, only causing Finn to follow her without thinking.

He was a guy; how could he not be checking out her smoking hot body right now?

"Pancakes, all right?" She asked, already finding the paraphernalia that she needed to make them.

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Do you have any plans later today?" Finn didn't know why he was nervous. Wasn't that normal?

"I was actually going to go shopping with Santana today," Rachel paused her pancake making and looked over her shoulder at him, "but I think she has new plans with Brittany, so I could probably do something with you instead, if that's what you were asking."

"Yeah," Finn faltered, "It is."

"What do you want to do then?" Rachel questioned excitedly, "Do you have something special in mind?"

Finn waggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe it's surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"In guy terms," Rachel began, "that usually means that you have no plans figured out yet."

"Well it looks like the guy term reference book you are using has lied to you, because I do have plans for us. And I'll let you know they are amazing."

He had no idea where to take Rachel tonight. As he gulped down large chunks of Rachel's double chocolate pancakes, he wondered if Rachel had spotted his bluff. Psh. Finn knew he was a pretty good actor; maybe Rachel hadn't even considered that he didn't have plans for them.

"What time then?" Rachel questioned.

"For what?" Finn's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Our date."

Finn raised his eyebrows suggestively. "So it's a date now?"

"It can be whatever you want it to be," Rachel whispered quietly.

"It's a date then," Finn announced with a note of finality. "Hey, where did Santana and Brittany go?"

"Um, San usually goes for a run every morning. I'm assuming that she took Brittany with her."

Finn wasn't sure how running could be connected to his next random thought, but thank God it was. Bowling. He would take Rachel bowling tonight. This could be the perfect date night if he made it perfect.

Eventually, they set the date time for 7, and Finn decided to pick Rachel up from her place at 6:30. In the meantime, he would go home and wait impatiently.

Upon reaching his apartment, he found the door to already be unlocked. Cautiously, he checked under his special "pet rock" in front of his door that he hid his spare key under. It was gone.

Entering slowly, he found the nearest object. It was a tennis racket. "Who's there? I'm armed!"

"Calm down, you big doofus. It's just me." Finn audibly sighed with relief when he saw that Kurt was the one who had broken in to his humble abode. "Seriously? A tennis racket? You call that armed?"

"Hey," Finn defended his dignity, "it was the nearest thing that I could find."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, I came here to discuss more than tennis rackets with you. Take a seat."

Finn fought the strong urge to tell Kurt that he didn't have to tell him to sit down, when he was in his own apartment. They took seats across from each other at his small dining room table. Kurt sat on a tall stool and Finn sat in a regular fold-out chair.

"I know," Kurt began, "that Rachel and I might've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I have something important to tell you."

". . . Okay? What is it?" Finn asked curiously and impatiently.

"Don't screw it up."

"You broke into my apartment to tell me that? You could have just sent me a text, dude."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Knowing you, you wouldn't have really listened to me, unless I personally confronted you."

Finn shrugged his shoulders, but he knew that Kurt was right. "What do you mean by don't screw it up?"

"What you have with Rachel. I have to leave now. I am already late for my shopping plans with Blaine. Please use good judgement when you dress up for your date tonight."

"How-" Finn began to ask.

"Rachel told Santana, and since I asked Santana to inform me about everything that happens between you and Rachel, that was part of the info I got."

Before Finn could interrogate Kurt further, he smoothed down his special Marc Jacobs shirt and left the apartment without saying anything else.

* * *

Finn stood in front of his foggy bathroom mirror. Scrubbing away the steam that his shower had caused to form on the mirror, he took in his own reflection. His hair looked exceptionally well, and he had changed into a casual but formal looking suit after his refreshing shower. Feeling comfortable in his suit, he decided to think through everything his exact plans for tonight.

He would get flowers, of course. What kind though? He would call Kurt and have him ask Santana. These favorable flowers would be presented to Rachel when he went to pick her up. Their date would continue with a smooth conversation during the short ride to the bowling alley. There, they would order and share a pizza. Afterwards, well, he was hoping for something intimate to occur, but he wouldn't rush any girl, especially Rachel.

* * *

"Rachel," Finn stammered, "You look, wow."

Rachel wore a short mid-thigh pink dress with white polka-dots. The neckline was in a V-shape, which exposed the creamy skin of Rachel's neck and cleavage. He gulped nervously under her heavy stare.

"You do too." She smiled brightly at him. Her eyes brightening delightfully when Finn presented the flowers to her. They were a colorful bouquet of lilies, and Rachel was touched that Finn had even thought to bring flowers, especially her favorite kind.

"Oh my God, Finn! That's so sweet of you!" She wandered back into her apartment and found a vase to put them in. "I'll put them right here," she said, placing them in the middle of her dining table, "that way I can look at them while I eat."

Finn smiled enthusiastically, obviously this girl had been deprived of men in her life bringing her flowers. "You ready to go?"

As they sat in the car, Rachel was nervously wringing her hands together and biting her lip.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked.

"No," Rachel responded. "Well, yes, but you'll think I'm silly."

"No, I won't; what's wrong?" Finn pressed.

"I've never gone bowling before," Rachel murmured, embarrassed.

"Never?" he asked in a state of shock. Rachel shook her head to clarify once again.

"Well, you're going to learn a lot tonight then!"

* * *

"Oh my God! I haven't hit a single pin! Can't we use the bumpers?" Rachel begged, unhappy about her streak of losing.

"Nobody ever learned how to bowl with bumpers. C'mon, Rach, I am sure you can do it."

Picking up her pink, shiny ball, she stood in the center of the lane, staring straight into the middle pin. She released the ball with just the right amount of force, resulting in the perfect strike.

"I did it!" Rachel screeched as she jumped up and down, "I got a strike!"

Unable to resist, he reached down to Rachel's height, and placed an innocent kiss upon her lips. Ready to pull back up to his own height, he released his mouth from Rachel's. She, however, wanted to kiss a little longer. His hands placed themselves comfortably along the sides of her hips. Hers were entwined around his neck.

"Ahem."

They continued to kiss, ignoring the voice that was close to them, but to them felt a million miles away.

"_Ahem_."

With a jab to his shoulder, Finn turned around, disconnecting from Rachel's mouth. "_What_?" Finn asked, annoyed.

Rachel's eyes were wide with shock. "Jesse? What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!"

A/N: Good enough for tonight. Writing is my way of escaping reality. Hope you guys liked it. I less than three you guys!


End file.
